Heart for Sale
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Aku sedang mengobral hatiku. Keadaannya sedikit lusuh, koyak, dan pucat. Jika kau membuatnya berdetak kembali, maka akan kuberikan satu tawaran. Kuberikan dia padamu gratis. Jamie/Jack, Sandy/Jack, Bunny/Jack, Pitch/Jack, North/Jack, nyaris one-sided semua. AU. Yaoi. Proceed with caution. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Heart for Sale

**Summary:** Aku sedang mengobral hatiku. Keadaannya sedikit lusuh, koyak, dan pucat. Jika kau membuatnya berdetak kembali, maka akan kuberikan satu tawaran. Kuberikan dia padamu gratis.

**Pairing:** Jamie/Jack, Sandy/Jack, Bunny/Jack, Pitch/Jack, North/Jack, nyaris one-sided semua

**Rate:** T untuk sedikit patah hati

**Disclaimer:** Saia cuman punya boneka kelinci di rumah. Cukup? Lagu bukan yang saia, itu milik Christina Perri dan saia cuman make itu lagu karena menurut saia liriknya imut (lagunya mah belum denger).

**Bacotan:** Tarah~! UAS selesai dan saia kembali~!

Sebenernya mau bilang gitu sih, tapi karena UAS belum seleseh... ya, ngga jadi. *ga jelas deh*

Entah ini bisikan nista darimana tapi saia ngebayangin Jack sendirian di deket tiang lampu jalan di depan gang gelap pake jas panjang dengan muka pucat, datar tapi kayak mau nangis, kayak pengedar narkoba, dan lagi megang hatinya sebagai dagangan di tengah salju yang turun dengan indahnya. Bunuh aja saia, saia tahu kalian semua mau. *saia juga mau bunuh diri karena setega itu ke Jack* TTATT

Enjoy~! TTATT *salah emot*

* * *

I've got a heart for sale  
It's a little worn, and torn, and pale  
If it beats, then I'll make you a deal  
I'll give it to you for free,  
If you can love it carefully  
And get it away from me

I know that I should keep it for a while  
And learn what it may need to survive  
But I can't, no I won't make it through  
One more loveless bruise

I can't seem to get it right, but I try, and try, and try  
In the end, I just lose all the fights  
And crawl back home to hope my heart  
Can make it through another night of the same, old pain

I'll give you a try  
If you're not satisfied, then send it back  
And I'll mend the cracks, and I'll look for another buyer

You don't know what I've been through

**Heart for Sale, Christina Perri**

* * *

"Aku cinta padamu," kalimat itu dengan mudahnya meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Walaupun aku hanya menyukaimu karena tampangmu?"

Jack mengangguk. Dia tidak peduli jika seseorang menyukainya hanya karena tampangnya. Mungkin karena dia berpikir bahwa itu lebih baik daripada tidak disukai sama sekali. Mungkin karena dia merasa bahwa hidup berdua dengan orang yang dia sukai cukup. Mungkin karena dia kira mencintai—tanpa dicintai balik—akan cukup untuknya.

Atau mungkin jauh di dalam hati kecilnya yang naif, dia berharap suatu saat nanti Jamie akan mencintainya balik.

* * *

Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya Sandy mengembalikan rasa cintanya.

Temannya yang berambut pirang itu masih tidak bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, masih menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan teman-temannya ketimbang dirinya, masih tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya, dan masih belum bisa memegang tangannya di tengah udara dingin sekedar untuk menyatakan 'aku disini untukmu' dan tetap memegang tangan Jack walaupun pegangan tangan itu tidak akan menghangatkannya.

Tapi akan dia berikan hatinya pada pemuda pirang ini tanpa pamrih.

Dan kalau hatinya kembali berdetak, Sandy boleh memilikinya.

* * *

Akan dia biarkan Aster membawa jauh-jauh hatinya dari dirinya jika pria berkebangsaan Australia itu bisa merawat hatinya dengan baik—dan bukan seperti dirinya yang terus-menerus membiarkannya terkoyak dengan parah.

Dan walaupun Aster membuang hatinya jauh-jauh begitu saja tanpa mencoba menyayanginya setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka, Jack tetap memungut kembali hatinya yang sudah semakin pucat dan terkoyak.

Dibersihkannya dari debu, dan dirapikannya kembali benda itu.

Dia tahu dia harus mencoba untuk menyimpannya sedikit lebih lama dan mencari tahu apa yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan hatinya untuk bertahan.

* * *

Tetapi dia juga tahu dirinya tidak akan tahan lagi menghadapi satu goresan pun.

Ketika Pitch hanya mencium keningnya dan meminta maaf karena pria itu tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya karena dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Jack, pemuda berambut putih itu memutuskan bahwa dia harus membuang hatinya jauh-jauh sebelum dirinya hancur bersama hatinya.

Dia sudah mencoba menahan Pitch, dia sudah mencoba agar mereka bisa melewati ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya semuanya hancur. Dan Jack hanya bisa merangkak kembali dengan sedikit harapan hatinya—yang masih juga dia pungut kembali setelah dia lempar—masih bisa bertahan karena dia memutuskan untuk mencoba bertahan sedikit lagi dengan hatinya yang sudah terkoyak parah.

Akan dia coba. Mungkin hatinya masih bisa melewati satu lagi malam dingin tanpa dicintai.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu," lagi-lagi, kalimat pendek itu meluncur dengan mudahnya. Akan dia berikan satu kesempatan terakhir sebelum hatinya tambah hancur lagi pada North.

"Jack…?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya. Dan North hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut cokelatnya menari di udara.

"Tidak, Jack. Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu, kalau begitu. Jika kau tidak puas, kau boleh memutuskanku kapanpun kau mau."

Dan Jack akan mencoba menjahit koyakan-koyakan yang sudah tidak lagi berdarah pada hatinya, dan mungkin dia masih akan bisa mencoba mencari orang lain yang menginginkan benda koyak itu.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Jack."

"Akan tetap kulakukan."

"Kalau pada akhirnya kau sadar kau tidak mencintaiku dan aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, kau hanya akan menyakitiku. Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

Kali ini Jack meledak. "Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang sudah kualami!" teriaknya marah. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir. "Aku bertahun-tahun mengatakan kalimat yang sama pada tiap orang yang ada di dekatku dan mereka semua menghancurkan hatiku begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin sekali saja mendapatkan seseorang! Sekali saja…!"

"Jack…"

"Aku lelah, North. Kumohon? Sekali ini saja? Apa tidak bisa kau beri kesempatan untukku?"

Dengan lembut, North memegang wajah Jack dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Pipi Jack serasa membekukan tangannya di tengah musim dingin ini. "Aku mau. Aku hanya tidak mau kau yang meninggalkanku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencoba sekali lagi sebelum hatiku benar-benar hancur."

North mengangguk pelan dan menciumnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Jack merasakan hatinya berdarah lagi.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Mamah lagi ga di rumah dan modem terbaring dengan menggoda di atas meja seakan berkata; "Ayo, kesini... aku akan berikan internet kepadamu..." dengan sangat seduktif. *plakked*

Biarin besok UAS, toh biologi ama penjas mah hapalan doang. *dibakar*

Jadi, karena paling-paling plot untuk tiap paring rata-rata sama, saia bikin langsung diterusin aja. Cuman satu plot doang, tapi dibagi-bagi tiap adegannya untuk satu pairing. Siip?

Jack: Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa gue jadi pihak tertindas gini?!

Konoe: Karena saia mau?

Jack: Mati sana!

Pitch: *senyum-senyum*

Sandy: *isyarat* Hei, Boogeyman? Kau kelihatan tidak seperti dirimu.

Tooth: *depresi* Aku ga muncul sama sekali… aku ga muncul sama sekali…

Jamie: Jack! Maaf! Percaya, aku ga bakal pernah melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu!

Jack: Iya, iya, aku percaya.

North: Err… Pitch masih mabuk.

Bunny: Mate? Oi, mate? Kau terlihat aneh tersenyum seperti itu.

Pitch: *masih senyum* untuk pertama kalinya gue ga jadi uke di cerita si cewek gila ini.

Konoe: Tenang aja, Pitch~! *jempol naik* Cerita selanjutnya akan kubuat kau jadi super uke~!

Pitch: Mati sana! *langsung gloomy lagi*

Ahahaha~! Okeh, ada yang mau ripiu?

Love and heart  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
